Heat Equals Distractions
by FallenDownAHole
Summary: so, i wuz bored, n supposed 2 be studyin, n i thought... its hot, y not write a story. E/C HipHuggers, RnR! let me know if i should continue... so it turnd out i accidentally posted the wrong chapter... thx Danni!


**Here's something I based on the recent heat wave that has struck my residential area. Enjoy!**

It was hot. Like you could cook an omelette on the side of the road; hot. On top of it all, the air conditioning in the lab had broken down, and the only urgent place to keep cool was the Coroner's office. Joy. Everyone was dying to find some sort of relief, so to put it simply… the clothing protocols were being broken – rather… bent.

Horatio had taken off his sports jacket and had undone the top button. I'm surprise the man hadn't melted yet/ Ryan was wearing a lime green and pumpkin orange golf shirt… the girls had given him a talkin-to; and a pair of beige khaki shorts. He needed it. Natalia was wearing a low- cut, powder pink tank top and white kapris. Nothing scandalous there. Travers was in a red and white striped polo, and dark jeans. Valera was the reason why Stetler was wandering the hallways. She was wearing a white tank top (which was practically see-through) and a denim mini-skirt. Ryan was having a hard time staying out of her lab; he was claiming it was colder in there.

But my real problem was Calleigh. Well, it wasn't a problem per say, it was just a major distraction. She was wearing the light green blouse that brought out her eyes, and a knee length black skirt. The skirt was problematic because between it and the Sexy black stilettos she was wearing her legs never seemed to end. And every time I tried to take my eyes away from them, my eyes would just travel upward which was probably worse. Due to the heat (and possibly just because she wanted to antagonize me) she had undone two extra buttons. All day I have had the urge just to go over there, throw her up against the wall, and have my way with her… though I don't think she'd appreciate that ('cuz it would be in front of everyone), but then again you never know… Or maybe I could pull her into the firing range, it was dark, quiet, the only person who ever really uses it is her. That could work….

Back to my point though; as much as I love her sweet torturous ways, all the other men in the lab also have that view. The amount of times I've seen Adam from 'Prints walk by is now really getting very suspicious.

CSIMIAMI/CSIMIAMI/CSIMIAMI

It was really quite adorable how he "growled" at every male who happen to walk by and glance in my direction. I knew he could get jealous, but this was just silly. It is steaming in here; he can't just expect me to cover every inch of my skin for his sake. The funniest thing about this whole situation was he was too busy trying to focus, that he didn't even realize I was standing in the door way, now watching him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one that got to be jealous today. The only reason I had undone the extra button was to get back at him…. While glancing down my shirt in the garage - Yes I had noticed but I gave up on telling him off at work (it's not like he listened) – had managed to spill motor oil all over his spare shirt. The original was in his locker, but he wore that yesterday. He had, once again, stayed the night at my house and forgotten to bring a spare shirt. So when he spilled on the spare, it really became a matter of "contaminate the other evidence with motor oil or go shirtless". He had opted for the second.

So yes, here I was, having to share the image of Eric Delko wandering the halls of the lab in an undershirt with the rest of the female (and gay male) population of the lab. So yes, I was really truly doing it for revenge.

I walked over to his work station and sat down in the chair opposite from him and rested my elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Hey," I said casually.

"Hi," he smiled smugly. "Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Duquesne?"

"Well, you see," I started thickening my accent, "I kinda have this problem that I can't quite figure out, and I thought you – being a courteous gentleman – could help me."

"Uh huh," he nodded going along with my story.

"You see, there's this fine lookin fellow who works with me and he just so happens to be my boyfriend." He smiled and nodded. "An' you see, he's been walkin' 'round all day in that thin undershirt of his – 'cuz he spilled somethin' on his top – and now I have to share that oh-so fine view, with just about every other person I work with."

"So what's the problem ma'am?" he asked putting on a puzzled face.

"I'm feeling kinda… left out," I confided. It was true though, I couldn't just tell him to put his shirt back on for multiple reasons. One because it would contaminate other evidence, and two because if I did, everyone would connect the "dots"; after all, we are CSIs.

"Really Cal?" he asked seriously, his brow furrowing slightly as he leaned closer, with his hands against the table.

"Well… yeah, just a tad though – nothing major. And besides, you need to stop growling at every guy that walks past my Lab.," I defended. I had changed my mind; I should've waited till dinner tonight.

"I'm sorry cal, I had no idea. But if it makes you feel any better, your top hasn't been exactly easy to deal with either. I mean, every guy in the lab has been ogling you all day… I swear if Wolfe had stared at you, I would have killed him. Adam from 'Prints is really starting to get on my nerves – "

"Eric, you do realize that when it comes down," I chuckled, "I have to share you a lot more. I mean, when we go to the beach – "

"When we go to the beach, that little black bikini you have; it drives everyone insane. Speaking of which, I was thinking this weekend, you wanna go to the beach? I promise I won't growl," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see. So, dinner at my place, don't be late," I said as I got up from my seat.

"Hey," he called after me as I reached the doorway. "You gonna be wearing that top?" he asked smugly.

"I was thinkin' somthin' a little more… revealing," I threw over my shoulder as I exited the room. I didn't need to see the look on his face to know what he was thinking.

**Should I continue? or leave it at that??**


End file.
